She's So High
by Jangmi
Summary: One day Olivia wakes up,not knowing what happened the last night.Together with Peter she trys to remember the last day.But what did happen on her free day that she spent with little to much alcohol?Did she really sing in public, like Peter tells here?


**She's So High**

Olivia woke up, still wearing her clothes from the day before and the sun in her face. When she sat up in her bed, her head started to pound. What in hell did happen yesterday? She had no idea. The only thing she knew was, that she must have been drinking a lot by the intensity of her headache. While she was reaching out for the drawer of her bedside table, she slowly got out of the pile of sheets and sat at the edge of the bed. She found the pills and grabbed her water bottle. After she took one of them, she got up, walking towards the door. She opened the door and just wanted step into the living room, when she saw somebody lying on the couch. The door was almost shut again, when her curiosity won and she opened the door again. She tip toed over to the couch and saw Peter lying under a blanket. Relieved she hurried back to her bedroom again asking herself what happened yesterday. Maybe Peter could tell her when she got up. When Olivia reached her room her phone was ringing. It lay on her bedside table and she hurried over to it and answered the phone.

"Dunham."

"Good morning. It's Astrid. How was your night?"

"Oh hm, actually I have no idea. Have you any idea what happened last night, because I haven't."

She heard Astrid giggle and than she was back on the phone.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. You mean, you really have know idea what happened yesterday?"

Again she heard Astrid giggle. What was so funny? What had she done? What?

"The only thing I will say is `She's so high´. You'll remember I promise. If not, that would be to sad."

"Okay, thanks Astrid."

That was the end of their talk. Only minutes later she heard Peter getting up from the couch. She went over to the door and saw him sitting upright. His head in his hands. She grabbed the pills and went over to Peter.

"Good morning."

Peter looked up to her, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey."

She handed him the pills and got to the kitchen to get a glass and some water and hurried back to him. While she handed him the glass with water, she sat down next to him.

"Thought you might need them."

Peter just nodded and swallowed one of the pills. After that he looked at her, still slightly smiling.

"So Olivia, do you have any idea what happened yesterday and how we got here?"

Olivia shook her head.

"The only thing I know or better the only thing Astrid told me is `She's so high´. Do you have an idea what that could mean?"

Now Peter shook his head. They sat in silence, both trying to remember what happened last night. Finally Olivia remembered a little of the last day.

_She had a day off work. Nothing special had happened in the last days, so Broyles had given them a day off and it had been great. It had been sunny and warm outside and she had changed her usual clothes for some, that had been more comfortable. She had been sitting in one of Bostons parks and had let the sun shine down on her, when Peter had called. He had invited her to go eating. They had gone to an nice restaurant and they had talked a lot. It had left good to be with him. They had laughed and it had felt good. Peter had changed her. She had been more happy the last day and that all because of him. After they had eaten, they had thought about going to a club, but than it was black again._

"Peter, I remember, that we went eating and that we wanted to go to a club, but after that everything is black."

"At least you remember that. I have no idea. Not even the slightest."

He looked at her, smiling wide and his face reaching his eyes. He really was relaxed even though he had no idea what he did last night. But why was she wondering. It wasn't the first time this happened to him, she guessed, so he knew, that he would remember.

"Wait. You said we wanted to go to a club?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I just remembered that we went to a bar. Maybe we went there after the club, because I know, that we were already a little drunk when we arrived there."

Again Olivia remembered some parts of the last night and she noticed, that Peter had been right.

_The decided to go to one of the nearer clubs, but only after a while, they found it boring there and left again. Peter than told her about a little bar he had heard about, being just a few blocks away. The bar had been small, but nice and they had meet Astrid there. _

So that was the reason she knew about what had happened. Okay, but what had been so funny about that? Astrid thought it had been funny, if not, she hadn't been giggling on the phone. Olivia tried to force her brain into remembering more about the last day, but it only made thing worse. More black and no remembering.

"Okay, you were right. We went to a club and than we went to a small bar you told me about. Any idea which one that could have been?"

"Mm, maybe but not for sure. How should that help us remember and why are you trying so hard?"

"Because I'm not you, Peter. I usually don't get drunk so bad, that I don't remember the last day."

"Yeah, but I do. All the time, right?"

Olivia needed to smile and Peter smiled back at her.

"No, you don't but it seems like it's not the first time going though this."

"It's not, but that don't mean it wasn't weird for me, waking up on your couch, not knowing how I got there."

"Okay, okay."

Olivia was smiling widely, her hands in the air. Then Olivia got another rush of memories.

_It had been karaoke night at the bar and Astrid had teased Olivia by saying that she should go up there and sing something, but she had been sober enough to know, that singing wouldn't be such a good idea while she could remember doing it. It had been very funny, but she and Peter had drunken a little to much. Astrid stayed sober the entire night, but also was having fun together with them._

"Olivia, what's going on?"

Peter waved his hand in front of her face, while she was staring into the air.

"Sorry, Peter. I remembered something."

"What?"

"We went to that bar and it had been karaoke night. Astrid tried to make me sing and we drank a little to much. I think, that's it. After that she took me home and you stayed. Story over. I don't know why she was giggling. How about some coffee?"

"Okay."

Olivia went to the kitchen and started to making some coffee, while Peter still was in the living room. Suddenly she felt something behind her. She turned around and saw Peter standing just inches away from her.

"Do you really think, that was everything? That it was the entire story?"

"Yeah, why not? It doesn't have to be interesting or spectacular all the time, has it?"

"Olivia, isn't it because you don't wanna know what happened? That you are a little afraid about what happened, probably?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Why should I be afraid of what happened? We went out. There is noting to be afraid of."

"Probably not afraid, but maybe embarrassed of?"

"You know what happened?"

Peter nodded and she handed him the cup of coffee. They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch again.

"Okay, you said, that Astrid tried to make you sing, right? Well after that it went on like this:

_We sat close to the little stage, that had been set up in the bar. We were laughing and drinking and we really had fun and everything seemed normal for the moment. Astrid always was trying to make you sing a song and I sat next to you, trying to help Astrid make you sing. After almost an hour, you still were refusing our request, I had king of an idea. Maybe if I would sing something you would do the same. So I got up and it happened what was supposed to happen. I sang a song and it wasn't just a song that I sang to everybody. I sang it for you._

I don't know if I knew, what I sang or for whom I dang the song, but now that I'm sober, I know that I sang it for you, Olivia."

"Which one did you sing?"

"She's so high. Guess that's why Astrid only said this."

"You haven't told me everything, have you?"

"No, it went on like this:

_When I finally stood on the stage I looked at you the whole time and when the music started to play and I started to get more comfortable on the stage, I made you get up and join me on the stage. We were dancing on the stage and you relaxed. Everything just went it's way and for the first time, I thought, that you were completely yourself. Relaxed and spontaneous. You also sang a song and Astrid couldn't stop laughing. After all the singing and dancing, Astrid drove you home. We all were still laughing and when we got to your apartment you told Astrid that I should stay with you. We got inside and you grabbed a pillow and a blanket and handed the to me. Than you vanished into your bedroom."_

Olivia was laughing while she looked at Peter.

"Never. I never would get that drunk that I would start to sing, no way!"

"Yeah, well actually you and you can't change that anymore, sweetheart."

Peter was smiling widely.

"Oh god!"

Olivia just wanted to believe that she had been singing in public. That really was something to be embarrassed of. But also it was kind of funny to think of her and Peter singing and dancing on a small stage.

Peter got up and went over to the radio and turned it on. Olivia heard the lyrics of a song she didn't knew. She was still smiling, when the music suddenly changed. It was a different tune and she looked up to see Peter standing next to the radio.

"She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's going to happen."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Peter stood there and sang the same song. She remembered everything that happened last night. She buried her face in her hand and started to smile even wider than before.

"Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
aku hu hu hu  
she's so high

high above me"

Olivia looked at Peter. How he stood there in her apartment singing this song to her and she got up and just did what he had done the last night. She joined him. Together they where dancing though Olivia apartment and they sang the song.

" First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother

Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
Aku hu hu hu  
She's so high - high above me

She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothin's going to happen

Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
Oh yeah - yeah  
Cuz she's so high  
High above me - she's so lovely

She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
Oh yeah - yeah  
She's so high  
High above me"

After they finished the song, both of them fell back on the couch, laughing.

"Okay,I believe you. I did sing."

"Good, because I thought we will do that more often now."

"No way, Peter!"

She sat on his lab, looking down at him and pushing him against the back of the couch.

"Okay."

He smiled and he couldn't help, but close the distance between them and kiss her. Olivia first was a little surprised, but than she leaned into the kiss, while Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a little closer.

**

* * *

Hope you liked the story. Might be a little out of character, but I just had to write this. Let me know if you liked it. **


End file.
